Episode 7078 (13th January 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Moira is irritated to find Charity already waiting at the hospital. Sam discovers Samson's birthday card with money from his uncle and aunt in it has disappeared. Zak, Lisa and Sam suspect Belle but she denies it. Cain's taken through for his operation. Lachlan tells Belle he's got a job at the shop and teases her how everyone she knows seems to end up in hospital. Belle rushes off panicked. Adam sours Aaron's mood when he informs him they won't be able to keep the scrap at the farm due to the animals. Robert tells Adam that the money for the business has been transferred. Adam's ecstatic. Pete and Ross accompany Finn to Bar West. Moira tries to get rid of Charity from the hospital but fails when the rest of the Dingles arrive. Ross gets a punch in the face when he becomes aggressive with a man he thinks is trying to chat him up but fails to notice he's sitting on his scarf. A woman comes over to him to check he's alright saying she's a nurse. Belle thinks Gemma is to blame for Cain's aneurism and begs her to let him be alright. Finn gets a shock when he notices the woman tending to Ross is Emma. Pete is angry and thinks Finn has set them up, but Emma reveals that she's been hanging around the gay bars in the area in an attempt to track him down after he stopped returning his calls. Aaron's concerned that if his and Adam's business doesn't work out it could end up costing his affair with Robert. Robert assures him that won't happen. Pete tries to convince Emma to go but she tells him she won't let him dictate what she does this time, insisting she's not going anywhere without talking to them. He walks out as Ross and Finn offer to take her back to the village. The Dingles go to visit Cain after the operation and are pleased it went well. Charity is unable to handle seeing Cain and Moira talking and quietly slips out. Finn and Ross welcome Emma into Dale View. Emma explains how she came to see them at various stages after she left, turning up in the background of a school play or football match and confirms this by referencing two occasions and showing them photographs. When they question why she left, Emma becomes emotional and makes a move to leave. Ross stops her and confirms that her suspicions of James and Moira having an affair were true. Emma's rocked. Moira confronts Charity over her odd behaviour but Charity makes her realise that due to Debbie being their daughter, Cain is also a big part of her family. Emma marches into The Woolpack, walks up to James and slaps him round the face. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward Guest cast *Kris - Lee Benzies Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten Road *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Exterior *Hotten General Hospital Interior, exterior and car park *Bar West - Interior *Unknown stables Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Emma tends to Ross's wounds after he is involved in a bar fight, though neither of them knows the other's identity; Aaron is envious to see Victoria and Adam together and while distracted tells Robert he cannot go through with the business deal as he fears it could compromise their relationship; and Moira is irritated by Charity's presence at the hospital. * Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,220,000 viewers (19th place). Memorable dialogue Emma Barton: "So what happened?" (tending to Ross) Ross Barton: "It's a gay bar isn't it. I think he thought I was a hater." Pete Barton: "Yeah, which he is but he doesn't discriminate, he just hates everybody." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes